It's a Rhodes Wedding
by Garoozis-Knight
Summary: sequel to YuGiOh Gx and the Dragon King. It is three after Alexis and the gang returned from the duel spirit world without Jaden in tow. But a lot of things have change scene then One thing Alexis is to be marry to a unknown guy, is there still hope for Alexis and Jaden ?


Me: Hey Fanfiction I'm back now we have "It's a Rhodes Wedding" but which one's wedding is it?

Drake: Yeah which one.

Me: I don't know this story still don't have a ending, Most logical choice is Alexis and Jaden. Now we just have to get to it. Oh while I was typing this up realize I never explain long the Gx gang was in the Duel spirit world, wells they were gone for the most the school year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx

* * *

One year after Alexis and the others return from the Duel spirit Kingdom: Graduation Night

The Night was cool and the surface of the lake before Alexis was smooth despite the wind that blew at her Dress's skirt. She seem unaffected by the wind as she was lost in fond memories until she notice Axel and Jesse's presence. "Taking trip down memory lane." Jesse says smartly.

"More like a memory of a dream I thought I had once recently" she shyly looks down to her feet with cheeks red, "About Jaden."

"Really now? What was happening in this dream" said Marina Jaden's cousin, from behind them. Her long black hair with the blue highlights that reaches her waist was done up into a single ponytail that turn to a spring of curls with a few framed her brown eyes. Her Light blue v-neck dress clings to the curves of her hour glass figure.

"Wow Marina you look beautiful." Alexis tries to change the subject.

"Thanks but don't try to change the subject." Marina was determined to get the dream out of Alexis until she hear a Southern voice say, "Hey guys, y'all do you know you're missing a great party in there."

"Wait there is only one person other than my Jesse who talks like that." Marina says as she turns to see Drake and Rachel in their formal wear which made them look like a million bucks. "Drake and Rachel what are you doing here," she continues as she tackle hugs Rachel. "Did you find my Cousin?"

"No unfortunately he is still missing," He turns to Alexis, "But my dear Miss Alexis Rhodes that speech you just gave at the ceremony was justly moving and amazing."

"I wish Jaden was here to hear, It was just for him."

"Don't worry Alexis we will see that dueling fool again someday, someday soon." Drake says more like a prayer

* * *

Two years later after graduation on a winter's morning at Drake's place that sits atop a hill that overlooks downtown Domino City as it basks in the early morning light. "Dianna do you have those location reports on Jaden done yet?" Drake asks as he walks into the dining room with his breakfast and his I-pad.

"Yes sir, transferring to your I-pad now" Dianna answers

"Well, it seems Jaden is in Italy."

Rachel looks up and asks, "What! Jaden been found?"

"Yeah it looks like I'm going to Rome"

"So Jaden is in Rome." Livi looks up from her eggs

"No He is in Venice, but there is a tournament in Rome in a few weeks and he has been enter as a contender." Drake explains

"let's go get packed," Livi says

"Wait right there young lady I never said you could go."

"Awww please Drake," Livi says trying to break his resolve with her big deep blue puppy dog eyes.

"NO, don't give me the puppy dog face," Drake sighs as his will breaks, "Fine you can come."

"Can Jorge come too?"

"Yea Jorge may come too, now go pack your suitcase before I change my mind" Livi runs as fast as she could up the stairs while digging for her phone out of her pajama pants pocket to text Jorge the news. "Should I be worry that those two have been spending a little too much time together," Drake watch her from the door

"Not at all hun," Rachel move to his side and wraps his arms around her waist, "You did say they were close back before Garroff first attacked?" Drake nodded, "Well they are just catching up on lost time, plus they are so cute together, even you can see that they like each other."

"Yeah I know that. It's just so strange for me."

"It will be alright babe." she gives him a playful kiss

"Awww isn't that cute." they turn to see Drake's older sister. Her violet eyes watching them and her brunette hair tied up into ponytail. She was dress simple, hip hugger jeans, fur lined calf boots, a Moncler down jacket over a plain white tee.

"Kristin! You made it!" Rachel yells as she runs to hug her.

"Okay what was so important that you had to tell in person?"

Rachel raises her left hand to show a flawless 15K radiant-cut sapphire diamond with eight diamonds forming an eight point star around the sapphire diamond all on a platinum band.

"Oh my gods when did this happen, Little Lover Boy?"

"Three months ago during one of her concerts. I walk out on the stage while she was changing and told the audience what I was going to do. So when she came out for the next song, she found me standing there with a dozen red and white roses."

"My favorite part was when he started to sing 'Back at One' by Brian McKnight," Rachel says happily

"Awww my baby brother is getting married"

"So reason that I ask that you come visit is to ask if you would be my Maid of Honor?" Rachel continues

"I would love to," Kristin

"Great now I have to go pack for Italy."

"What? But I just got here and you're leaving already?" Kristin question

"We are all going Rachel, me, Livi, Jorge, and you." Drake explain that they were going get Jaden.

"So why am I going?" Kristin asks while she gets a cup of coffee.

"You need a vacation plus you need to spend time with Livi-"

"So you can have some alone time with Rachel?" Kristin cracks back

"Maybe" Drake simply replies.

"Okay then I won't bother unpacking. And maybe I'll find myself a nice hot Italian guy." she says with smile

Drake laughs "There is no hope for you is there," he shook his head

* * *

Three hours later Drake, Jorge, and Livi were done packing, Rachel still at it. Other hour she was finally done too. They then loaded up in a limo that took the airport where a private jet was waiting to take them to Italy.

When the private jet land and the Balder gang got their bags. "Well what should we do first? Hotel or Tournament grounds?"

"Hotel!" Kristin, Rachel, and Livi says together

"Okay you girls go check us in at the hotel, I have go meet some contacts, Jorge, are you coming?"

"Ah I don't know. Last time I followed some where it didn't end well for me." he say shyly then smirks

"Ha ha very funny little buster" Drake says as he pulls him into a headlock and messes with his hair.

Jorge pushes the Dragon lord away, "Alright lets go then." Livi give them a hug before parted.

* * *

The Stadium's crowd went wild after Jaden's finishing moving of a key duel. Drake and Jorge watched from a VIP box. The host begins his exclamation. "So what do we do now, I mean there he is"

"We wait and see just how much of his old self remains."

* * *

A few days later somewhere on a crowed market street in Rome Italy, Jaden is taking in the sights and most of all the smells of the local food it is enough to make his stomach growl. "Jaden, we're being followed." Yubel says

"Really again I thought we lost them in Tuscany, What do they want."

"Well at least they wont shoot at us here."

Gun shots sound off making Jaden duck for cover and take off running, "What was that about they wont shoot at us."

Yubel just rolled her eyes, "Just shut up and run idiot."

Jaden ran down streets and up alleyways, soon he lose his shadows. "Ah Jaden still running I see." Jaden turns to see a stranger leaning on the side of the building. He had blue-eyed, fair hair, and his skin was lightly tan. "You're a hard man to find, but I guess not hard enough it seems." Jaden looks at confused, "I am talking about the gunmen in the market today. I serve Drake, I think you know him, yes we have been looking for you these past three years, and he very much wish to speak with."

Jaden looked behind him he could hear the gunmen getting closer, "Jaden I don't trust him."

"Drake told me to ask you how's Yubel treating you." He smiles at Jaden's shock face, "Let's go." they disappear behind a false wall.

"Hey I never got your name,"

"I never gave it, but it is Travis."

"Where are we going?"

"To the docks, Drake has set you up with your ride home from there"

"Really? And where did Drake say home was?"

"Domino City." They exited on to the docks to see a Technema Posillipo 95 motor yacht named Dragon's Peace.

Travis and Jaden approach the ship "Jaden You look pretty good for some who is suppose to be dead." Drake smirks standing at the bow of the yacht. Drake continues when they come aboard, "I wish I could say better for Alexis. She is getting married to David Rabb, He is the one who's men chase you now and hired the hit-man three years ago."

* * *

Me: Alright I hope y'all like it plz review tell what y'all think

Drake&Decoy&Me: that's all for now.


End file.
